The Nanaverse
Hello there, resident Nanaversian FuNx here to welcome you to the wiki page for our humble chat room. I originally started this article but it has now grown into a culmination of edits made by the various members. A lot of it's still written from my point of view, but you get the idea. Thanks for stopping by and enjoy your read. I suppose I'll start with a brief description. Contrary to popular belief, the Nanaverse (room id 24096) is, in fact, the MOST HOUSIN' chat room on Kongregate. The chat may die every ten minutes but let this not be a misleading indication for a lack of spirit. In fact, we might even have too much spirit. I like to think that we welcome all visitors and newcomers with open arms and perhaps even some freshly baked e-cookies. Except for maybe Hem0t0xin and typerbomb; they prefer giving the new guys a thorough tongue lashing, to make sure they can survive in the hostile climate known as the nanaverse. Be warned that we often like to debate, though we're very open minded (for the most part). 'Physical Features' Some people think The Nanaverse sounds like it would be a celestial body, floating daintily through space. Those people, however, are idiots. It's just the name of a location, like the Bermuda Triangle, or My Basement. It is also not to be confused with old women reciting poetry (AmzyD). There are many facilities in order to help you enjoy your stay, including an above ground swimming pool surrounded by an electric fence. Unfortunately, there's only one pool key and it belongs to Jetlag. The waiting list to enter is approximately seven years. I think it's all highly overrated anyhow. Be sure to check out the renowned Giant Banana Statue during your stay. This 2000 foot tall creation is made from pure troll flesh that has hardened into diamonds during the heat produced as they exploded from staring at my fro. The overly large soup eating apparatus wielded by the statue is made of 42 karat gold and weighs approximately 9 tons. 'The Regulars' First and foremost, our humble and wise leader Jetlag is the room owner. I mean come on, he has a game named after him. How many mods can brag about that? Moving on, here's a list of other notable Nanaverse members in alphabetical order. ablu2: '''Despite claims towards the contrary, Ablu is, in fact, capable of speaking. Also, don't be ashamed if you keep typing ablue, I do that too. '''AscheZuAsche: Staub zu Staub. He started The Nanaverse on calling youtubefan a beaner. He gets banned a lot. The reason for this is because JetLag, the Fascist Neo-Nazi, is oppressing his people. His other account is Hackadash. Blunt: Resident Hanger Outer. Derg4: '''Do you like to idle? because Derg sure does. he can partake in conversation, but mostly shows up when ridiculed for his lack of doing anything and his excessive playing of idle games. '''Flying_Chair: I think this guy has an awesome name. freakcan: Yes we freakcan. FROSTEDMONOTONY: One of the oldest members and isn't afraid to mindf**k you. Signature noise: "BREE" FuNx (Me):One of the many Matts around here, and not the only one with a fro either. Signature noise: "HNNG" Gkenzx: Youtubefan's accomplice. haruhi45: A self proclaimed smart-aleck with an obsession with anything strange: such as espers, time-travellers, and aliens. Cliché? Perhaps. Hayman375: Hey, man! Hem0t0xin: Itching to hear a meme? How about several? If so, Hem0's your man. "His hair is long and gay. I hate gay hair it's shitty. You're shitty." I couldn`t think of anything to put her so i i will make fun of ray on his definition. Heyoso: The one, the only hiker392: Yet another lad with three numbers after his name. JetLag: JETLAG IS A TRAITOR ZOMGOMGOLOL. I saw him at Feed The Ducks! :( jodi_knight23: Checks in every now and then to make sure the male to female ratio isn't constantly 200:0. Sticks objects in men's penises. You have been warned... It is important to note that now that Jodi is back together with Tae all must hit on her at all times and if Tae is present, must be as crude as to make every sexual gesture possible towards her. SHE ALSO LOVES THUNDAR!!11! <3 and is a slow typer with odd tastes in food. Nick name: Red Hair Kitty ( A.K.A. Not a pear) Kaleidoscopester: Kale for short, another specimen of the rare female internet user. "Being FuNx, I have to take note of the extreme hotness of this particular character. That is all." Also a cool person. Puppet121: Also goes by Auzei. Friendly, calm, yet just as nutty. He recently fell into a pool and drowned. Again. Signature noise: "AAAh" Ravenstar12: Avoid him only if you despise hearing the word "Penis" or are uncomfortable with sexual ambiguity. ray136 ''': He has a semi fro, but not up to par with Vorime or FuNx. HE IS LEVEL 20 NOW ZOMGOMGNOMNOM. quote: "Disregard that, I suck (profanity!)" '''ReapersRose: Twice as ambiguous as Raven but only half the Penis blurting. Also an awesome metal vocalist. scchsdrumline: '''Normally referred to as drumline, drum, or scc for short. An overall cool dude. '''SirWetBiscuitJr: The source of many a groanworthy pun. He has repeatedly proclaimed to have once ruled The Nanaverse back in "the day" along with ValletaRX5. Tae_Erindor: Jodi's significant other. ThunderWank: I think his name speaks for himself. Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start. Achievement Unlocked "K BUD". timotmcc: '''Tim sucks. TEEHEEHEEHEE. Well actually he enjoys Team Fortress 2. And maybe something else. '''typerbomb: If there ever was such a thing as a benign troll, he'd probably be it. Currently going through (Troll Rehabilitation) Vorime: The deep thinker and masochist gamer. Go watch his Let's Play Moneyseize series on Youtube if you want to know what I mean. He also enjoys bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches. His fro has been known to consume BEC sandwiches whole then he will slowly absorb them into his brain using a special membrane. Is also a chess maniac Youtubefan: is not a beaner, for some reason is being called so (Because he is a beaner), not r'etarded, racist and extremely' offensive. Will (not) get revenge on all those who will call him a beaner. Signature phrase: "lolque?" 'An Ode to Fallen Veterans' This section is dedicated to those whom were once regulars but have since fallen out of touch. Alucardon: Fervent battler of trolls, may his soul rest in piece. Backflipz: I wrote his name on a survey as an answer to the question "What could your instructor do to improve the teaching of this course?" Last seen in Feb 2010 Bluesun: I think he named himself after the company in Firefly. bunnyz: '''Pretty random. Puppet misses her =[ '''edittundo: Though perhaps not as active as she once was, she's still around on Skype. Signature noise: "Waah?" Last seen/Came back Wednesday, March 10, 2010. ValletaRX5: A former co-ruler of The Nanaverse, according to SirWetBiscuitJr.. Hasn't been seen in years, not even on IMs. He seems to ave fallen off the face of the internet. Last seen/Came back Wednesday, March 12, 2010. Valr2: He still stops by occasionally. If you spot any of these folks, be sure to update this section with a note mentioning when and where they were last seen. We miss them dearly. 'The Livestream Phenomenon' I like to think that I started the whole streaming fad. It was another quiet afternoon sometime in late 2009 when I decided to share my Livestream with the Nanaverse. Needless to say, there weren't boatloads of viewers, but I was satisfied with my compact audience. It was through this that I came to know many of the regulars that I chat and game with today. A few have even followed in my footsteps by creating livestreams of their own. If you're ever bored of playing games by yourself, feel free to stop by and watch one of us do strange things for you in the name of entertainment. Which includes but is not limited to various nanaverse members asking FuNx's mom for a sandwich. 'Nanaverse Memes' The Nanaverse has been the birthplace of many an inside joke. Here is a brief explanation of a few of them. *'Homeschooled': The idea of being completely shut down in an argument. Similar to schooled, but HOMEschooled. *'HOUSIN: Originated from a day of playing Audiosurf to user requests, Asche suggested I play I'm Housin' by Rage Against the Machine. It was such a catchy song to both play and listen to that the term "I'm Housin" was adopted as the official catch phrase for the Nanaverse. The term is an acceptable answer to any question beginning with the word "why." *'K bud': A universal response indicating an extreme lack of interest. Coined by Thunderwank. *'PLPL': The act of bargaining with someone while your mouth is covered with duct tape. Coined by Edit. *'QWOP': The sound of dragging yourself across the floor by your knees. See QWOP. *'Joe Poopanunu': A magical being that floats around the nanaverse sometimes. His usual entrance to the chat, or anywhere for that matter is "Hi guize I'm Joe." Rumor has it he grants wishes, but only if they somehow pertain to bacon. *'FuNxSpinning': Instead of shock sites, there will now only be FuNxSpinning. *'Gbo Dei': A result of Hemo's latent finger dyslexia. It's now used when you wish to express that someone should leave and become deceased. *'Creepy Uber Voice': Hnnnnghnnn... 'World Community Grid Team' I've decided that all those hours that people put into idling are a waste of electricity. Why not instead donate some computing power towards scientific research to help cure cancer, AIDS, muscular dystrophy, and other ailments? The World Community Grid helps you do just that. I've created a grid team for the Nanaverse so our combined efforts can be looked at and admired. Hopefully I can create some competition between rooms or something, have a prize, stuff like that. Anyways, join now and do your part, might as well since you guys are keeping those computers on anyhow. Instructions on how to join: #Sign up at the World Community Grid website. If you click here , you'll automatically join the Nanaverse team after signing up. It couldn't be easier! #If the previous step didn't make you download and install BOINC, do so now. Once that's done, run the program, attach yourself to the World Community Grid project and sign in. #Things should start doing stuff by now, you don't even have to interact with the program. If you need help or had trouble reaching this step, contact me and I should be able to sort it out. The program runs using spare computing power, meaning your idle processes. If you ever feel like it's slowing you down, you can put the projects on snooze or suspend them to work on later. If you've gotten this far, thanks for taking the time to participate. 'Tales from the Nanaverse' Some interesting conversations... : badmike1: i got tow new x box360 games : FuNx: which ones? : badmike1: lego bat man and miney nigers : FuNx: Something about that second title strikes me as odd : ReapersRose: lmfao :badmike1: you happy :badmike1: i am :FuNx: You know what, I am too :badmike1: no i dont : Puppet121: I just sent SWB bacon links : Puppet121: on SKype : Puppet121: 4 to be exact : ray136: you sir : ray136: have a bacon fetish : FuNx: a perfect candidate for the bacondom : FuNx: a name that i just now made up : FuNx: and am copyrighting : peterXaddictive: I am your elder by a whole lot man. : AscheZuAsche: He's Elder Scrolls, man : AscheZuAsche: Mother ****ing Septims and shit. : Puppet121: I'll be going to bed soon though : Puppet121: I like how jodi told me to stay : Puppet121: and then didn't say anything else : Puppet121: lol : jodi_knight23: im playing a game bitch : jakersnake69: go get killed in the booty hole : Hem0t0xin: whats the booty hole : Pikachuthe3: It's the corner for big people : kill568: vigina : kill568: r awesome : ThunderWank: I LUVE VIGINA : ThunderWank: VIGINA : ThunderWank: VIIIIGIIINA : ThunderWank: Is that a dick going into an anus : ThunderWank: If so mmm good is exactly how'd Id describe it : ThunderWank: Asche : Hem0t0xin: hes a silly fellow : ThunderWank: how big is your flacid penis? : AscheZuAsche: Not very. : AscheZuAsche: I once looked in a full body mirror while naked : AscheZuAsche: And I got scared : jodi_knight23: and what i call it depends on who it is. : AscheZuAsche: Usually my mirror goes just above the junk-line : AscheZuAsche: I never noticed how hairy it was : ThunderWank: Puppet : ThunderWank: is : ThunderWank: gai? : Puppet121: In bed : FuNx: but it's a pain in the ass i'm willing to take : (Side note: Ray/Hemo, you guys can't quote for crap.) : Xinse: well, for the right price : Xinse: me need money$$ : ray136: get a job : ray136: you bum : dsatter: xinse is a female : Hem0t0xin: well i am a cat. : ray136: bum is not a male only word : Xinse: nope : ray136: but i suppose job is :09:41 FuNx: yeah maybe you should meet with asche :09:41 AscheZuAsche: That'd be the last time he'd do that :09:42 FuNx: out of fear or principle? :09:42 spicyunicorn: but first id kik ur ass :09:42 AscheZuAsche: No. :09:42 AscheZuAsche: That's not what would happen. :09:42 AscheZuAsche: You'd get Grey Kitty'd. :09:42 spicyunicorn: not to u :09:42 spicyunicorn: he would get pitbulled :09:42 AscheZuAsche: No. :09:43 spicyunicorn: what :09:43 AscheZuAsche: No. :09:43 spicyunicorn: yes. :09:43 AscheZuAsche: No. :09:43 spicyunicorn: yes. :09:43 AscheZuAsche: No. :09:43 spicyunicorn: yes. :09:43 AscheZuAsche: No. :09:43 spicyunicorn: yes. :09:43 AscheZuAsche: No. :09:43 spicyunicorn: yes. :09:43 spicyunicorn: yes. :09:43 AscheZuAsche: No. :09:43 spicyunicorn: yes. :09:43 AscheZuAsche: Nein :09:43 spicyunicorn: yea. :09:44 spicyunicorn: yea :09:44 spicyunicorn: yea :09:44 AscheZuAsche: NEIN :09:44 spicyunicorn: yea :09:44 spicyunicorn: yea :09:44 spicyunicorn: yea :09:44 spicyunicorn: yea :09:44 FuNx: i like how you both decided to switch it up at the same time :09:44 AscheZuAsche: Mudfall.com :09:44 spicyunicorn: stop tlkin that germin shitv 'Mr. Viddles Appreciation Day''' Mr. Viddles is AscheZuAsche's cat of whom his mom is giving away for peeing on stuff. Way to be a rebel Mr. Viddles, way to be a rebel. Also Mr. Viddles is the obvious king of the nanaverse. This section is an ode to the great Mr. Viddles, whom while still alive, is no longer with us. Let us all raise our cups to his name and remember him for posterity. Henceforth, February 15th shall be known as Viddles Day. May his soul rest peacefully whereever his travels take him. Category:Chat Rooms